Ocean of Murk
by Jell-0-Fishy
Summary: Shameless Smut in Each Chapter.
1. Update One: Couples

**Update One**

(Author Notes)

Mostly explaining the Couples in the Fanfiction as all.

Couples:

Greed-Ler / Oncie (Chapter One)

The Lorax / Oncie (Chapter Two)

InkLer / Oncie (Chapter Three)

Gentlemen / Oncie (Chapter Four)

Sadistic-Ler / Oncie (Chapter Five)

Crud-Ler / Oncie (Chapter Six)

Swag-Ler / Oncie (Chapter Seven)

Zombie-Ler / Oncie (Chapter Eight)

Extra:

Murk-Ler / Oncie (Chapter Nine)(Fluff/Parent)

_**IF YOU REQUEST A COUPLE PLEASE REVIEW THEM. I WILL PROBABLY MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR IT. **_


	2. Ocean of Murk: Greed-Ler x Once-Ler

**Ocean of Murk **

Genera:

Romance

Shameless Smut

Rating: Mature

Gang-Bang

Couples:

In Update One

* * *

**SUMMARY/PLOT:**

STORIES WITH EACH CHARACTER BUT THEY ARE ALL THE SAME STORY

The Once-Ler is in a relationship; well they call it a connection while he calls it agony. He loves them all but sometimes they are to much to handle. During his time with the Lorax, he requested help and soon a new Once-Ler was born, named Murk-Ler.

**NOTES**

Please do not steal and say it is yours, it has happened before. This story is completely made up by myself and I would appreciate any comments or suggestions to make the story better but overall.

The characters do not belong to me, except **MURK-LER** and the story plot and story belongs to me.

Remember to Review and Favorite!

Thank you!

* * *

The smooth wooden flooring of the hallway felt foreign against Once-Ler's feet. He couldn't help but chew at his lower lip, impressed into silence as he was led down the main hallway towards a rather large door. He was frightened, pleading eyes staring at his older brothers to release him. Once-Ler walked with clumsy, exhausted steps.

Once-Ler understood he was in trouble, he slipped away from his room to plant some Truffula seeds in his secret garden, not even _he_ could find. The twins had noticed him leaving his room and followed their boss' twin. Once-Ler hadn't seen them, so when he finally uncovered his little garden; he was feeling a sense of somebody moving behind him.

Now, He felt exhausted and sleepy from covering up his garden and hurrying away from the twins. Bret, of course, was faster than him, tackling the smaller man to the ground, causing a painful cry from him.

"Bret! Ow! Get off me, you big oaf!" Once-Ler cried out painfully, squirming below the moron.

Bret had risen from Once-Ler and before Once-Ler could stand, he was being escorted away and towards the Thneed Factory where the monster waited for his 'Oncie'.

Chet, who appeared rather pleased with him about capturing Once-Ler, yanked him into the room. Once-Ler could sense the anger the man in the overly large chair towards him. Everything seemed larger, enhanced, and somehow more hideous here.

"What were you doing out of your room?" The man rotated his chair to scowl at Once-Ler; frowning in a frustrated, disappointed way that made Once-Ler even more frightened for his punishment to come. He backed away sheepishly, causing himself to knock into the chest of Chet. Gulping the knot in his throat.

"I-I…" Once-Ler shifted his weight on the balls of his feet, lowering his head to stare at his feet, nervously.

"You what, Oncie?" Greed-Ler replied, shooing away the twins. Greed had moved to stand before Once-Ler, curling his fingers around his neck.

Greed-Ler leaned down to sneer in his face, a low throaty growl escaping his lips. "Oncie, where you outside planting Truffula seeds?"

Oncie whimpered through clenching teeth. Tears filling the frightened sapphire eyes, "N-No!"

Greed growled, curling his fingers around his neck tighter, cutting his air supply. "Do not fucking lie to me!" He shouted in his face, watching Oncie claw at his hand; gasping for air.

His vision was becoming blurry, gasping for air and scratching at the hand around his esophagus. Enlarged sapphire eyes gaping through the shades of his double, into those uncaring emerald eyes that held no mercy.

Greed released Oncie's throat and grinned heartlessly while Once-Ler coughed and gasped. "Now let's try this again. Where you planting Truffula Seeds after I specifically told you to rid of all of them?"

Instantly, Oncie nodded his head. "Y-Yes… I won't go out without your permission again, I promise!"

"Good, Boy. But you still need to be punished." Yanking Once-Ler's vest, he snapped the buttons and tossed the article to the floor. Running his fingers over Oncie's hips and sides, he lowered to clasp his buttocks.

A short yelp escaped his lips as he felt large hands grab his rump and pull him forward, holding him against his chest. Leaning his head back, he ran his tongue along Greed's throat.

He could feel Greed shudder, letting out a low groan.

He cried out loudly. It was a quick, throbbing pain to his lower back when Greed shoved him down onto the unloving flooring. Pinning his head between his knees, grinning madly down at him.

"You know what to do, Oncie~" His name rolled off his tongue like poison, chuckling lowly.

Oncie took a long moment to process what he meant, and after that moment passed, swallowing the knot growing in his throat, lowering his gaze to the crotch of his cruel double.

"Don't make daddy wait, you know he is impatient." Greed cooed, unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

His head was lurched forward, and he sensed a foreign member pressing against his cheek, warm and pulsing through his fabric. The fragrance of salt and sweat entered his nostrils. Almost intoxicating, he held out his tongue and ran the muscle against the cloth.

Greed shuddered with excitement and arousal, jerking his hips forward while grabbing a hand-full of hair. Oncie's trembling fingers slid under the waistband of the boxers, sucking in a shaky breath.

"Be good for daddy…I might give you a treat." The taller twin snorted, his eyes staring down to observe the Once-Ler's next move.

Once-Ler squirmed when he felt his other-half member slip in between his lips. The wet tip pressed against his tongue, and he felt the grip upon his hair tighten.

"Oh~" Greed shuddered a moan, thrusting his hips, forcing his member deeper into Once-Ler's mouth, causing him to choke.

"Come on, Babe. Show me how much you love, Daddy~" Greed thrusted into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

The words caused a shiver to run down the boy's spine.

Once-Ler sucked and licked the throbbing member, telling that the man was close to climax. The grip on his hair tightened painfully, causing his scalp to pound. Holding Oncie still as possible, he forced himself into his mouth completely before he came.

Greed breathed heavily with a dazed expression of pure pleasure, his grip on his locks loosened. Once-Ler took the moment to slip out from under the Grredy monster; wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I think you deserve a treat."

Once-Ler's pucker tightened when a gloved, slick finger pressing against it, pressing through the first ring of tight muscles. Greed's fingers penetrating him deeper, Oncie moaned gently.

Greed pulled his fingers out of him. It made a low popping noise, and caused Once-Ler to wince at the lost of the digit. He didn't appreciate the empty feeling; his member was beginning to hurt from being ignored.

"Get up on the desk and lie down on your back, legs spread." Greed commanded.

Once-Ler mumbled and hesitated, his gaze glancing over at the desk. Rising and complying to his command, he locked his hands under his thighs to keep them spread.

Greed hummed in pleasure, taking his time to walk to the desk before grabbing Once-Ler's hips. He crawled onto the desk, kneeling between his legs. Greed elevated them over his shoulder and inched in closer before pressing his groin against Greed's rump. Once-Ler stiffened with fear.

"Relax." Greed whispered seductively into his ear. Once-Ler inhaled before releasing a short, frustrated moan while Greed forced his member till the hilt. Moving his hips in slow, steady thrusts.

Once-Ler gasped, writhing under the larger man in complaint. Greed shushed him with a growl, looming over far enough to press his lips against his Oncie's.

Greed smirked, his shark-like teeth dominating his smile. Once-Ler took a few seconds but he seemed to relax and Greed seemed pleased with, waiting no longer to begin bucking his hips into him.

The sound of flesh against flesh was loud in the quiet room, and Oncie felt the tingling, painful sensation. He gritted his teeth, eyes watering as Greed thrusted harder into him. He heard the boss' breathing become harder and deeper.

After a short time at this pace, he felt Greed's hot breath caressing his as the Greedy Once-Ler fucked him with a new intensity.

Once-Ler felt the other's claw like fingers run down his stomach, skillfully wrapping his fingers around his member, rubbing in rhythm to his thrusts. The sudden attention to the neglected shaft made Once-Ler cry out, his hips bucking against Greed's insertions.

"Ah-good boy," Greed chuckled; Oncie was beginning to feel waves of pleasure attacking him with each thrust, his mouth agape slightly as his panting deepened. He felt breathless, overwhelmed, and in pure pleasure.

Not before long the climax of his orgasm made the smaller Once-Ler tense; toes curling.

When Once-Ler came, he let out another loud cry of pleasure; Greed growled almost animalistic, feeling himself near his own climax.

A loud howl seemed to shaking the entire office of the Greed-Ler. The larger man reached his climax, releasing a hot, sticky liquid inside of Oncie. His grip tensed, his breathing hitched, they were completely still as Greed climaxed.

A few minutes had passed; Once-Ler fell limp against the hard desk, breathless and feeling full. Greed slipped out of his boyfriend and sighed heavenly.

"I hate you sometimes, Greedy…" Once-Ler forced himself into an upright position with a groan of pain, pressing his hand against his lower back.

"I love you too, Babe~ Let's get you washed up." Greed picked up his boyfriend with a smirk from ear-to-ear.

_' I hate you so much… You selfish, greedy monster… but I can't help but love you…"_


End file.
